The Garage
by dm's princess
Summary: Takes place right after Eclipse. One shot. Bell and Jacob alone in his garage....


A/N: Hey guys I haven't been writing too much lately... Twilight recently took over my entire life and I was unable to return to usual Draco/Hermione stories...

This is a one shotter, but hopefully I will write more also more containing Bella/Edward.

Disclaimer: Own nothing of _Twilight_. Life isn't that fair.

**The Garage**

Bella quietly stepped over the rotting wooden threshold of Jacob's garage door. She sighed deeply as she walked deeper into the old barn- turned garage. The garage was almost pitch black, several car pieces lay scattered around, most of them rusted and ancient looking. In the corner of the garage however there was a bright light hanging under the hood of Jacob's Rabbit. Flickering shadows of a moving body danced across the straw floor of the garage. Bella inhaled deeply before taking another step closer and clearing her throat. Jacob's head popped out from the side of the hood. He looked surprised and shocked at first, but then his expression became mournful and hesitant. Jacob moved around the side of the truck so that she could see him fully. He wore, like always, no shirt or shoes just an old pair of torn jeans and his hair down around his gorgeously natural tanned neck. Bella smiled weakly at him. He did not return the smile. She moved closer, gnawing furiously on her lower lip, until they stood a few feet away from each other.

"Hi Jacob." Bella greeted quietly.

Jacob looked as if he dreaded this moment, but nevertheless he stood up straighter and cleared his throat.

"Hey Bells. How are you hun?"

She nodded.

"Managing…" she replied.

He nodded back, silently agreeing with her. Bella opened her mouth to speak, then closed it.

"Did you want to say something?" He asked seeming to perk up the tiniest bit.

Or maybe she was just trying to make herself believe that he was. Either way she shook her head at him and took a seat on an old ripped brown leather office chair across from him. Jacob gripped the large rusted wrench in his palm tightly turning his knuckles white, then released.

"Bell," he said in a strained voice.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

Something dark flashed across his eyes for the briefest second then he regained him composure.

"We both know that you shouldn't be here." He said somberly.

Bella blinked twice. A third time. Then answered:

"But, you're my best friend. I can't _not_ see you Jake." She replied defiantly.

Jacob put down the silver wrench he'd been clutching and began pacing around the area. He moved quickly seeming to be internally battling with himself. He sighed several times as he walked back and forth.

"How are your injuries?" Bella suddenly asked him.

"What?" He shot at her.

Bella looked bemused at him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't hear you." He grunted.

"I asked how are your injuries?" She repeated.

"I'm fine. I'm walking aren't I?" He replied with a sly grin.

"Jacob I don't want to not be around you."

He heaved a sighed.

"It's not a good idea Bella." He said sitting down on an old mahogany desk.

"And we had this discussion days ago."

She felt a twinge of desire in the pit her stomach for him. He looked so wild and beastly.

"Well I think that we should reevaluate what we decided." Bella suddenly said.

Jacob crossed his bare arms over his chest.

"Of course you do."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Bella we don't need to reevaluate, it's not going to work. You love him too much and I can't torture myself by sticking around this place forever. I would Bella, but I just can't. It _hurts_ too much you know? Every time I see him touch or kiss you I want to-"

He jumped off of the desk and took several long strides towards her. Bella immediately jumped from the chair and backed away from him.

"No… not too close ok. Please?"

He looked irritated and shrugged.

"I wish you hadn't come…" he grumbled underneath his breath turning away from her.

"What was that?" Bella demanded.

Jacob turned back and snapped his head back at her with narrowed eyes.

"Bella you said that we shouldn't see each other anymore. I've held up to that. But _you…_ well you come here… tempting me," he whispered.

"Then tell me not to get near you?"

Bella looked away from his eyes.

" Tell me why you're really here! I'm your best friend yes, but I don't mean to you what he does! You can survive without me, unlike _him_. Why do you do this to me Bella!?"

This was not her best friend. This was not Jacob. This was a frustrated, strained, furious man that was being denied the one and only thing he wanted, and deserved. Bella wanted to cry, slap herself, fight him, kiss him and somehow stay best friends with him all at the same time.

"M-maybe you do. Mean as much to me as him." Bella whispered.

Jacob growled feet from her then stomped up to her. He grasped her chin in his fingers and yanked her face roughly up to look into his eyes.

"Enough of this Bella. You've made your choice. Let's not make this harder on either of us than it already is… is that alright?"

Bella shook her head.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now Jacob."

He stared deeply into her eyes and gripped her chin tighter.

"I know what you are feeling. It's in your eyes. You want me. But there is something behind that… something you cannot fight… stronger than us." He frowned as he spoke.

"If I had it my way I would take you right now. And after that I would never let you go."

She gasped widening her eyes.

"But it would hurt you too much to be away from him and I just can't do that to you. I can't. This will pass, fortunately for you, unfortunately for me. Because it will never pass for me Bella. I know that, but I'm willing to live with it because if you're happy then it's what I want most for you."

Bella was trembling.

"I love you." She choked.

He shook his head.

"Don't say that."

"I do though Jacob!"

"Bella stop." He gripped her chin harder.

She cried out and he let her go quickly as if she'd burnt him. But then Bella flung herself onto him and crashed her body against his. She reached up to his neck and yanked his lips down to hers. Jacob scrambled away from her as fast as he could. Bella wouldn't let go.

"Bella cut it out!" He yelled pinning her arms down to her side.

"No Jacob let me! Please!" She cried struggling against him.

Jacob began panting and flung her away from him. He turned his back on her and walked back towards his truck quickly. With all his might he grabbed the hood of the Rabbit and slammed it down with a deafening noise. Bella twitched from his aggression, but was also abnormally overwhelmingly turned on by it even more.

"Did anything I just said mean something or not Bella?" He yelled, his back to her.

Bella was panting and walked up behind him.

"It did… but I can't ignore this," she said pressing her body to the back of his.

He stiffened and choked out when she began running her body up and down against his vigorously.

"_Bella."_ He growled.

"If you want me Jacob… take me. _Now_." She whispered.

He'd never dreamed he'd be lucky enough to hear the words. From her own mouth. Bella didn't know what spell had possessed her; all she knew was just how badly she was craving him.

"You're gonna regret it… he'll know." Jacob panted trying his hardest to resist her.

"He'll forgive me." She murmured rubbing her cheek against his back.

Jacob shuddered mentally imagining himself fucking Bella. She would cry out his name. His name. Jacob.

"Now make love to me Jake," she panted.

With the force of a grizzly bear he spun around collecting her in his arms in a second then slammed her back down on the hood of the Rabbit. She groaned in pleasure and pain closing her eyes. Jacob spread her legs wide and put himself between them. Bella opened her eyes and sat up to him. They kissed desperately both wanting so much of the other.

Jacob grabbed the hem of Bella's t-shirt and yanked it up over her head and off. He then kissed his way down her throat down to her chest and the valley between her breasts. Bella moaned circling her legs around his waist. Her hands moved quickly to the back of her bra and hastily unfastened it throwing it to the ground. Jacob wrapped one of his hands around her breast and began kneading it. Bella bit her lip throwing her head back. Suddenly he wrapped his mouth around the nipple of her left breast. She gasped then cried out. Jacob ran his hands down her back and spine making her shiver.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…" she groaned breathlessly gripping his hair in her fingers.

He leaned up and kissed her passionately holding her lower back with one hand and her breast in the other hand. Bella opened her mouth to him and moaned loudly when his tongue swept across her lips and began tangling with and massaging her tongue. Bella kicked off her shoes and they fought against one another in the kiss. Bella could feel Jacob's hands on the top of her sweat pants.

"I'm going to make you scream." He growled in her ear.

She began panting in return to his statement and suddenly felt her pants being whipped down her thighs, past her calves, down to her ankles, then suddenly they were completely gone. Bella was surprised just how quickly he'd managed this.

"Jacob… have you d-done this before?" She panted in his ear.

Jacob shook his head.

"Never. You neither right?"

She nodded.

"I'll never forget this night Bella," he suddenly whispered placing his forehead against hers.

She moaned and kissed him quickly.

"Take off your pants," she hissed reaching down to them herself.

He whipped his pants down in a flash and came back up with a devilish grin on his face. Her eyes widened when she saw his manhood.

"Oh Jacob." She said timidly not looking at his face.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll be gentle." He whispered lifting her face up to him.

"Ok." She nodded.

Jacob suddenly once again collected her up into his arms and carried her to the driver's side of the Rabbit. The door was already open so he placed Bella inside on the seat on her back. Then he climbed in and lay over her running his hands through her hair. Bella arched up into him and reached down between them for his staff. Jacob stared intently into her eyes from above her then closed them groaning gruffly when her small hand circled around him. Bella began shyly pumping her hand up and down his length. He began thrusting himself into her hand groaning and straining against her.

"Bella stop," he sighed shoving her hand away suddenly.

Jacob then grasped her panties and pulled them down between them to her ankles. Bella twisted her ankles so that they were off and lost somewhere on the floor. Now they were both naked. Bare skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. They both groaned feeling each other pressing into the other.

"Jake…" Bella gasped.

He actually blushed and kissed her lightly.

"You want me now Bella?" He asked.

She moaned and groaned and nodded.

"Tell me," he whispered leaning down to her.

"I want you now." She gasped.

"How bad?"

She quivered beneath him as his fingers suddenly began skating lightly around her lips. He lightly pressed the tip of his index finger inside of her. Bella cried out and cringed against him. It felt too amazing to describe.

"How bad Bella?" He begged.

"I want you more than… more than _anything._ I want you to be my first, I want you to have this part of me…" She gasped out.

He nodded smiling and pushed his finger fully to the extent inside of her. Bella arched up to him and put her hands down against his abdomen.

"You alright honey?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Go, go, go… more," she quivered.

"I'll give you more. Something _better_."

Bella bit her lip violently and stared up at him. Jacob stroked the length of his cock twice then positioned himself at her entrance.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he instructed.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Jacob pressed in lightly then a little harder. Bella strained against him for a minute, the pressure hurt and was uncomfortable. Then a wave of pleasure wrapped up within her and she realized he was stimulating her clit. She moaned and moved against him taking him in more. Then suddenly he was in her, he fully thrust up into her and they both had cried out and flung their heads back in pleasure.

"Bella!" He panted thrusting up into her again.

Bella thrashed against him and gripped his shoulders as tightly as she could.

"A-are you o-ok?" Jacob grunted closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Yes! Jacob! Go faster!" She cried breathlessly.

He began rubbing her clit harder and pulled out, and then thrust back up into her. They both cried out again. They began to move together heavily, both panting and moaning uncontrollably. Neither had ever known pleasure like this before. Jacob bent his neck down and captured her lips in his. Their tongues mimicked their actions of where they were connected. Bella dug her fingers into Jacob's dark skin and arched up into him every time he moved back into her, taking him deeper and deeper. Jacob wrapped one of his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her center flush against his. They both groaned in satisfaction and just then Bella began pushing Jacob up. Confused, but following her Jacob lifted up, pulling her with him, until he was sitting up. Bella straddled him on either side of his thighs and lifted up, then came back down. They both moaned. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she continued to pump herself up and down onto him, Jacob wrapped his hands around her thin waist and placed his face against her chest, breathing her in deeply.

"You're amazing… beautiful," he groaned against her skin as he thrust harshly up into her.

Bella shivered and dropped her neck down so that her head hung in blissful pleasure. Jacob pressed up harder into her again; she cried out and slumped against him weakly. He quickly began rubbing her clit with just the right amount of pressure. That was it. She unraveled before him, tightening her arms and clenching her jaw. Her eyes closed and the most pleasurable wave swept throughout her and exploded before her eyes. She screamed his name and heard him grunt gluttonously beneath her as he came inside of her. Both teens quivered against the other and were breathing heavily. Bella looked up to Jacob and sighed. He stared back into her eyes then kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Jacob…" she cooed.

He grinned and caught her chin in his hand again pulling her lips to his. When they finally pulled apart Bella slumped against his chest, with him still inside of her, exhausted and spent. Jacob's hands ran smoothly up and down her back and weaved through her tresses.

"It was better than I imagined," Jacob suddenly said in awe.

Bella looked up to him and nodded.

"I feel the same."

"Will you leave him?" He asked her, pulling a strand of her hair with his fingers.

She stared at him…

"Yes."

Tell me your thoughts, opinions, feelings, etc.

If you hate Jacob I do understand and you don't have to tell me.

I do like him however, but I do LOVE Edward more ;)


End file.
